


When I saw you who was looking at your ex getting married

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Kondangan, M/M, Marriage, Sad, choi beomgyu yang tersakiti, ditinggal rabi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Kisah berawal dari Hueningkai yang jatuh cinta pada Beomgyu dalam kedipan ketiga. Tidak tau saja, Beomgyu ini sedang menghadiri pernikahan (mantan) pacarnya. Dan Hueningkai ternyata adalah saudara (mantan) pacarnya.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	When I saw you who was looking at your ex getting married

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Via Vallen-Ditinggal Rabi.

Suara kipas angin menderu di dalam tenda berpanggung itu. Cuaca memang sedang panas, tapi tidak pernah sepanas ini. Iya nggak Beomgyu?

“Saya terima nikahnya, Chaeryeong binti Chaewoo dengan seperangkat alat make up dibayar tunai,” lugas pemuda berhidung mancung, bermata bulat jernih yang sekarang sudah berpindah status menjadi laki orang itu. Iya, dulu memang dia yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi orang _itu_. Orang yang akan menerima dengan senang hati status: laki orang atau pasangan hidup seorang Kang Taehyun.

Tetapi nyatanya nih ya, ekspetasi berbeda jauh dari realita. Taehyun menikah mendahului Beomgyu yang saat itu adalah pacarnya. Katanya sih, udah dijodohin. Tapi saat tanya mama Taehyun tentang kejelasan ini, Beomgyu malah mendapati fakta yang _ajip_ banget. Matanya sudah panas, sudahlah jangan bahas ini lagi. Pokoknya, setelah acara ini selesai, setelah acara foto-foto dan ia sudah makan bakso dua mangkuk ia akan pulang dan menangis.

Lagi-lagi hanya ekspetasi, realitanya adalah Beomgyu yang sudah banjir duluan di kursi plastik yang didudukinya. Aku tau acara nikahan itu emang mengharukan ya Choi Beomgyu, tapi gimana kabar Beomgyu yang sedang menangis tersedan-sedan sambil menunjuk lampion-lampion hiasan yang sengaja digantung di panggung.

“Aduh sedih banget buk, pak. Hehehe itu lampionnya bagus banget, suer serius hehehe,” mengelap ingusnya dengan tisu lalu melanjutkan tangisannya sambil terus meracau. Nelangsa sih, tapi kayak ada malu-maluinnya gitu.

“Mas, opo koe lali karo sumpah janjimu biyen bakal ngancani _hiks..._ urip tekan matiku _sroot_..."

"Pancene koe tego medot tali asmoro rabi karo wong liyo blenjani tresnoku nelongsoo...” ia ikut melantunkan pelan lagu yang sedang menjadi _backsound_ acara nikahan ( mantan ) pacarnya itu. Cukup ngena, apalagi Taehyun yang sedang tersenyum lebar di depan sana. Tampan sekali tapi Chaeryeong juga cantik sekali, Beomgyu bisa apa? hanya bisa menyedot ingusnya tentu saja. _Sroott_.

“Mas, mau tisu atau baksonya?” Kaget. Tawar seseorang tiba-tiba, membuat matanya memperlihatkan beningan kaca yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

“Aduh aduh, jangan nangis mas. Ini saya cuma ada tisu satu lembar, sedangkan mas kecil butuh berlembar-lembar,” melirik lalu mendelik.

“Kamu itu siapa. Sok kenal sama saya, saya ngga butuh tisu! Saya butuh kamu, cepet duduk sini,” tetapi malah Beomgyu menarik seseorang itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya, duduk di kursi plastik yang memang kosong tanpa ada pemiliknya.

Pemuda yang ia tarik hanya bingung, bengong. Ini ada apa heran dia. Tapi jangan buru-buru dulu wahai kawan, setelah ini dia bakal tambah bingung nan bengong lagi saat Beomgyu menggunakan pundaknya sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Lalu menangis dan menyedot ingus yang keluar terus dengan kurang ajarnya.

 _Sroott_ -nya lagi.

Aduh kayaknya Beomgyu memang butuh tisu lebih.

“Maaf ya mas, saya ambilin tisu aja deh. Ini masnya nangis terus, ingusnya pasti tumpah-tumpah di dalem sana. Sebentar, sebentarrrㅡ” ia lari dari posisinya yang dikurung Beomgyu. Melesat cepat menuju rumah. Beomgyu mendecih, pasti cuma alasan aja, _suudzon_ Beomgyu yang terbukti bahwa pemuda itu sudah kembali ke tempatnya semula. Ke sebelah Beomgyu.

“Ini,” katanya, menyodorkan tisu 3 lembar dan bakso 1 mangkuk.

“Abis itu makan mas, udah saya ambilin baksonya. Saya tau nangis itu cape, makanya buat tambahan energi baksonya saya bawain.” Beomgyu mengangguk, menerima tisu 3 lembar pemuda itu yang ternyata adalahㅡ “Hueningkai, saya saudara jauh mempelai pria itu,” hampir Beomgyu mencolok matanya sendiri yang sedang ia lap menggunakan tisu.

Wah jadi ngingetin aja sama Kang Taehyun. Kan jadi galau. Tapi lain dengan Hueningkai, ia malah memperhatikan Beomgyu yang mulai memakan baksonya. Sebelum membuka mulutnya dan membuat Beomgyu terkejut, ia terlebih dahulu berkedip tiga kali dan tersenyum manis.

“Emm kayaknya masnya gemes kaya mie gemes, kayaknya juga saya suka deh.” _uhuk!_ Akhirnya Beomgyu menemui ajal karena keselek bakso. 


End file.
